


So That Vengeance Need Not Be Feared

by BellatrixStark65



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15323112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellatrixStark65/pseuds/BellatrixStark65
Summary: When Robert Baratheon takes it upon himself to strengthen the bond between the Lannister and the Starks he gives Ned Stark the choice of sending any of his children to stay with Tywin Lannister at Casterly Rock. He chooses his young daughter Sansa Stark whom he feels would be the least trouble as well as fit in the most with the Southern Lords and customs. She is shipped off to Casterly Rock at a young age forced to spend her developing years underneath Tywin Lannister's high expectations. She plays the game of thrones at odds with the teachings of her family and the ones of her mentor.





	So That Vengeance Need Not Be Feared

Eddard Stark of Winterfell loved nothing more in the world than his family they were more precious to him than anything and he would do everything to protect them despite their flaws. However, a request from the King is not something to be taken lightly, and for all that he pleaded with his good friend, he was not going to be moved. He insisted adamantly in his letter that "the tension between House Lannister and Stark needed to be healed." Robert stated that he was generous enough to allow Catelyn and himself choose which child would be fostered at Casterly Rock under Tywin Lannister of all people. "Ned it has to be Sansa." He looked up at his wife from where he was sitting he moved to speak, but she continued. "Robb must stay here to learn his duties as future Lord of Winterfell and Theon and the bastard will not be content without him. All of the other children are too young to part ways with their mother. Besides I am sure, Sansa would enjoy spending time in the South the place where all her songs and stories take place." Just like that, it was decided the reasons were valid however at that time Sansa was perhaps the least suited person to go out of her sibling besides her youngest brother. She was sheltered by her mother and father and did not have the strong moral code of her siblings. She was easily influenced and not one to take criticism lightly since she hardly ever received it, and with all that, she was insecure of her position in the family of fierce wolves. Regardless of that, she was to go all the same, and there would be no preventing it.

Sansa Stark could not believe that her beloved parents were sending her off by herself to live with some man a stranger named Tywin Lannister for at least two years. She, of course, remembered the House Lannister vaguely from her lessons she knew their words were Hear me Roar and their sigil was a lion on a crimson field. Sansa knew their seat was Casterly Rock and that they were a Great House from the Westerlands. What she didn't know was why her parents were sending her away they told her the king demanded it, but she overheard Maester Luwin saying that she was a wise choice, which means someone else could've gone, but it was her not Robb or Arya or Bran. Arya often taunted her by saying they were all happy the misfit of the family was finally leaving and that her parents wanted her to go. She just couldn't believe it although she wasn't particularly close to her siblings her parents especially her mom were her fiercest protectors and they said they loved her. Sansa used to be close to Robb but then he replaced her with Theon. Arya hated her and was overjoyed she was going to be rid of her. Bran always preferred Arya over Sansa, and he claimed he was going to miss her, but she doubted it. And of course, Rickon was only three and could barely pronounce her name. She supposed they had Rickon as her replacement and now they are getting rid of her. She loved her family even Arya for all her wildness and could not bear to think they didn't love her back. Sansa sobbed long and hard the night she found out. Her parents told the whole family over dinner and she didn't react just like a real lady, but as soon as she went to her room, she released all of her tears and then vowed never to cry about it again. Sansa always used to dream of the south and all the knights, and she was still a little excited, but she never imagined she would have to leave her whole family behind. The day finally came when Sansa had to depart only her parents were there to send her off as it was early and the eldest daughter of Ned Stark said her goodbyes last night to not inconvenience anyone. As she rode off with only herself in the wheelhouse, she pictured her family being happy without her and wondered if she would ever be satisfied without them.

It took many moons before they reached her new home. She was accompanied by a few of fathers trusted guards and a handmaid who ended up riding with her for most of the trip for which she was grateful since she hated being alone. She stepped out of the wheelhouse and got her first good look at Casterly Rock and was more than a little impressed. There waiting for her was a tall man with a stern look on his face not unlike her father's but he did not have kindness or softness in his eyes she assumed him to be Tywin Lannister. She walked up and did her best curtsey although she feared it was not much. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home, my lord." He looked down at her with disdain before going back to the stern one he had before. "Don't be ridiculous, child. No one has welcomed you anywhere." Sansa was shocked by the harsh statement and struggled to come up with a reply not that it mattered as the man strode towards the entrance without a backward glance at her. As she struggled to keep up with his long strides, he spoke to her. "You will have lessons with me every day unless something comes up as well as with a septa and when she is here my sister Genna." Sansa wanted to ask questions about what she would be learning but decided it would be safer not to. "During your time here you are to listen to me and put effort into all of your lessons." Sansa felt herself filling with dread she had never been particularly studious and felt she was destined to make a fool of herself and cause her family disgrace. "I have every expectation that you will excel in your lessons. You are still young enough to take direction and grow in convictions. A servant will escort you to your room. I will see you at dinner do not disturb me before then." Sansa Stark decided then and there that she would excel at her lessons so that her family would want her back. She refused to be easily dismissed by people like Lord Lannister for the rest of her life. Three years later "I think you have me beat Sansa." She looked up and beamed at her opponent. "I hope you didn't let me win as a parting gift," Sansa said while looking down in satisfaction at the Cyvasse board. "I wouldn't wish to insult your intelligence my lady by doing so. It would hinder your growth, and I'm sure my father wouldn't be pleased if I messed with his star pupil." Sansa laughed at Tyrion who over her time at Casterly Rock had become one of her closest friends despite the age difference. Sansa would miss him although Tywin told her that a few moons after she arrived back home the royal family was expected to visit and she fully expected Tyrion to weasel his way into the plans and come to visit her somehow. "Speaking of your father I am supposed to meet with him in his solar now. I will see you later Tyrion." The imp waved her farewell and Sansa walked down the familiar halls to reach the Lord of Casterly Rock's solar. Even though she would be leaving tomorrow, there would be no change in the rigid schedule she had kept during her time at the Rock. Sansa didn't know what she would do once she went back home to Winterfell. She could barely remember the faces of her parents, and she was sure her siblings would all be changed just as she has. Lord Lannister had reassured her that he would continue to write to her during her stay to "keep her sharp" but letters traveled slowly, and ravens couldn't always be trusted. She tried to erase those thoughts from her mind when she entered the chambers that revealed Tywin was sitting waiting for her. He looked up and nodded, and she quickly sat down in the seat across from him. In the years having these private sessions she had learned not only the mistakes and successes of great lords and ladies, the best ways to rule people, and how to manipulate others to get what is needed but also his habits and facial expressions that seem small to others but large to her. "This will be our last lesson for a time Sansa, and you would do well to pay attention." Sansa straightened up at his comment all of their lessons were important, but he had never felt the need to tell her so before he started. "The royal family and its council are well known in Westeros, and we have discussed briefly the family in regards to their relations with other great houses today we discuss their weaknesses." Sansa understood that he would be revealing sensitive information about his children to her in preparation for their visit. "The small council is currently made up of Jon Arryn as Hand of the king, Petyr Baelish the Master of Coin, Master of Whisperers Lord Varys, Master of Ships Lord Stannis Baratheon brother of the king, Lord Renly Baratheon brother of the king and Master of Laws, and lastly Grand Maester Pycelle. We will go into detail about their allegiances, motives, and goals." After the lesson, Sansa felt quite overwhelmed and wished never to have to set foot in Kings Landing in any capacity and mistakenly expressed these thoughts to Tywin. He looked at her and replied. "If you wish to be great and I know you do you will brave these people, and you will enjoy it. You will enjoy tearing them down and figuring out their schemes. You will enjoy the challenge, the sacrifice, and the reward. My grandson Joffrey will be King one day and who should you be but Queen." And with that, she was dismissed. Sansa had never really had too many huge ambitions before leaving home except to marry well and have children like her mother. She felt that she would never be content with that life now all of her knowledge and what she had learned would be for nothing. Sansa Stark of Winterfell would rot away in some minor cold house of the North, and she would be dismissed and overlooked for the rest of her life. Sansa Stark left Casterly Rock with a few more loyal servants and guards than before, more information, and the knowledge that one day she would be great.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, and I hope I do Sansa's character justice. I wanted to show in this chapter how sensitive she was as a child and how she changes as well as how she still has room to grow.


End file.
